


Fine Chowder

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Butt Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Lobster and chowder, M/M, Steamy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes unusual persuasion this night to get Piers out of the house. Nivanfield boys wine, dine and slurp the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Chowder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chris say hello to Piers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138690) by Rilesrale. 



“Hey Piers, you ready to go yet? We should be out in twenty.”

“Ugh.” He responded with a lazy groan.

Chris came out of the room, adjusting his jacket to see what Piers was up to. To his surprise, Piers was sprawled out on the couch in relaxation, not making an effort to move at all.

“What are you doing here butt naked? Get changed already?” He came closer and cradled Piers in his arms, his hands instinctively roaming across the firm chest and toned torso that looked so inviting. At times like these he really admired Piers’ effortless charm in looking so good without even trying, as distracting as it can be.

Piers smiled, enjoying the tenderness of Chris’ touch over himself as he looked up to the stubbled face. “Oh, I’m just thinking of what to wear…” He trailed off, giving a slight pout of his lips in thought.

Chris gave a small squeeze on the shoulder and leaned down for a peck on those inviting lips. “Hey don’t look at me, you’re the one complaining that I’m always wearing the same thing.”

Piers smiled at the touch and ran a hand down his torso sensually. “Well, I did pick out that jacket for you last winter.”

“Get dressed babe, we need to be out soon.” Chris tried to ignore Piers’ teasing, giving a light pinch on the firm muscle.

“Ow. You still haven’t said what I should wear.” He swung his leg off the edge of the couch slightly as he started to grope himself.

“Hmm, just one of your button shirts and those slim cargos? You already look good in anything.” He said, trying not to follow the movement of the muscled calf, the strong thigh, the soft pendulum being fiddled on dark brown curls…

“Got ya.” Piers gave a smirk and a wink as he found Chris’ gaze fixed on his package. He made a slight display of showing himself off, giving a light tug with his hand on the prized flesh and letting it fall.

“I said get ready!” Chris smacked him lightly on the head and tried to walk away. He could feel himself boning up in his pants just watching Piers play with himself.

“Do we really have to go out?” Piers grinned and pursed his lips lightly, giving a soft moan as he touched himself. He was really pulling all the moves and pressing Chris’ buttons. That little pout was downright irresistible.

Chris took a deep breath. “Oi. No teasing. We booked this dinner last week. You’re the one who said you wanted lobster. If we don’t go now you’d be complaining about being hungry.”

Piers stretched lazily on the couch. “Yeah… I just feel like some Redfield chowder right now,” he said, giving Chris’ bulge a light grope. He was slightly engorged from the seduction, and Chris half contemplated helping him with the job, yet his military discipline and planning gnawed at him. He doesn’t like missing his appointments, nor did he really want to spoil both their appetites for later.

“You’re really sexy, and I want to devour you, but let’s get dinner first, OK?” He caressed the back of Piers’ head gently. “Come on, up you get. Put those treats away for later.”

“Aww. If we do it now we won’t have to worry about being full later.” Piers got up reluctantly as Chris dragged him on the bed and tossed him his grey cargoes and a yellow shirt from the wardrobe.

“Oi, no groping.” Chris swatted Piers’ arm which made its way to his butt.

“You want me to dress up, you put it on.” Piers smiled and rolled around the king sized bed, resisting Chris’ efforts to pin him still.

“Bloody hell Piers! You’re not a kid anymore!” Chris grabbed a pair of undies and tossed it to the bed. “Hurry up, I’m getting hungry. I want my lobster.”

Piers moved his eyebrows to make a suggestion but instead gulped and put the briefs on seeing Chris’ face, letting the elastic snap back audibly to his abs while biting his lip. He swung his legs up and toed his pants over to Chris.

Chris sighed, grabbed the pants and threaded Piers’ legs through it roughly, tugged the fabric over his thighs, then smacked Piers hard on the butt for him to finish the rest. “Behave.”

“Eek.” Piers recoiled slightly from the smack and zipped himself up, sitting up and threading his arms through the shirt, blowing at his face as Chris struggled to button him up.

“You have five minutes to look presentable and then we’re out.” He said in his officer tone.

“Yes, sirrrrr.” He slurred reluctantly and finished dressing and grooming himself.

“As soon as we get back though, we’re going to finish what we started.” He gave his trademark spikes a couple of twirls and caught the car keys flying towards him in mid-air.

“All the more reason to hurry up and get your butt into gear.” Chris said, pushing Piers out to the garage and locking the door.

“My butt has many gears.” Piers said, revving the engine and caressing the gearstick.

“Oh you are in for a pounding alright.” Chris slid his aviators on, finally exhaling in verdant expectancy as Piers roared off with a mad rush of wind and a glimmer of warm evening sun.

* * *

 

The door unlocked and the pair tumbled in with heavy breaths and unsteady steps. It slammed to a close, shoes were kicked off and the couch resounded with a thud as the sniper’s body was tossed on the leather.

“Fuck yes.” Piers wriggled over the cream leather seats, tugging the buttons open on his shirt as Chris tossed the keys and wallet on the coffee table, clinking and tugging at his belt. Before long he was naked on the waist down, staring at the slight glow of Piers’ toned abs against the warm soft lighting in the room.

“Somebody ordered Redfield chowder, New England style earlier?” Chris said huskily, lifting Piers’ chin with a finger and giving it a light scratch. Piers fluttered his eyes, repositioning himself on the couch as Chris tugged his belt and opened his zipper, the sniper’s firm erection making a strong contrast against the soft white leather.

“Nice dinner wasn’t it?” Chris smiled as he shuffled himself, sighing in delight as warm fingers gave a sensual tug on his penis. Piers responded by audibly tapping his full belly and a satisfied smile.

“Oh fuck yeah.” He inhaled, lightly messing with Piers’ hair as the practiced touch groped his balls and gave it a loving squeeze, drawing their owner closer to the tender lips.

“Mmh.” Chris’ erection was bulging in Piers’ cheek watching his partner stuff himself. Piers’ hands were still on his sack, fondling and using it as a makeshift handle to pump Chris along his mouth.

Chris took over, lightly fucking Piers’ mouth, Piers staring down with concentration and doing his best to accommodate his shaft.

Chris relaxed, finally taking his shirt off as the pleasurable sensation and rhythm guided his arousal along. He pulled out, laid himself down on the couch and 69’ed with Piers.

“Mmh.” Piers gave a little moan as Chris grasped his erect shaft and redirected it with some difficulty to his own mouth, his hips gave a little shudder as the glans was enveloped. They both moaned with a mouth full of cock, basting the other with lubrication and lavish attention.

Chris ran a hand along Piers’ ass, following the fine contours and cupping the well-fitting sphere in his palm giving it a grope. Piers moaned and licked Chris’ frenulum in response, blowing it slightly with a chill of breath and watch it quiver.

Chris spat in his palm and swirled a finger around Piers’ crack, teasing and prodding the rosebud as his lips mashed against the bell of Piers’ cock. He continued, not caring that Piers paused his sucking for a moment to appreciate the touches, and he inserted a digit to the warm opening.

“Ahh.” Piers gave a sharp moan as the thick digit pushed against the walls of muscle. Chris worked his way around, following the trace of Piers’ erection in his body and looked for the little button, feeling Piers squirm next to him.

Piers choked back a growl as the finger hit the target, gasping and working Chris’ shaft with his fingers. Chris rubbed the spot with a tickle, feeling Piers clench and throb.

“Fuck Chris… ah.” Piers squeezed Chris’ butt cheek in response. Chris continued, thrusting his finger lightly as he sucked and swirled the sensitive glans on his tongue. Piers’ moaning increased in intensity, working Chris’ cock irregularly as he felt his arousal build. The double assault on his cock and backdoor must have been too much to handle.

Chris pulled Piers’ butt up and sat up, rimming the opening lightly while stroking him off in his hand. Hearing Piers gasp and moan continually with each little thrust and lick.

“Chris…” he moan with longing and lust as Chris picked up the intensity. “Ssssuck me off… I’m gonna blow soon…”

Chris took the warm twitching cock back to his lips, pressing on Piers’ taint, slipping a finger in the entrance as he saw Pier’s body flush red as he moaned out of control.

“Ah, ah, gotta cum.. gotta cum..” Piers panted, bucking his hips lightly as Chris fucked him with a finger, pressing and teasing his prostate.

“Do it Chris… I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Chris gave long strokes on the prostate as he slide the cock over his lips, feeling Piers twitch strongly within and finally explode, rewarding his persistence with a torrent of hot Nivans cream running down the corner of his mouth, his stubble, his chest.

“Ahh Captain… fuck… fuck yeah… fuck yeah.” Chris kept assaulting Piers’ prostate, triggering a fresh spurt of Piers’ seed on himself.

“Tasting real good tonight my boy…” he said, finally slowing things down and savouring the fresh sample of Piers delight.

“Huh, huh… yeah.” Piers moaned in the ecstasy and aftermath of his orgasm, his body weak as putty in Chris’ arms as he drew him to a kiss, brushing the drops of cum from his stubble onto Piers’ lips.

Piers licked as few spots off Chris’ face, sampling his own cream for the night.

“Glad you liked it.” He grinned, hazels eyes radiant with gratitude.

“Time for my fun.” Chris said, lifting Piers’ butt up and lined himself.

“All yours Captain,” Piers smiled and grunted in pleasure as Chris pushed his cock in and fucked him from behind.

“Fucking tight as a clam.” Chris smacked Piers’ butt hard, fucking the hell out of the pearly cheeks and drawing forth more moans and grunts from Piers.

“Fuck me how you want me Captain, I can take you…” Piers moaned, relaxing as Chris’ hands rested around his hips naturally and guide their coupling. He shut down his thoughts and enjoyed himself, feeling the Captain’s rod in and out of himself amongst the steady slaps of his balls on his butt.

“I swear this is the most fuckable booty in the BSAA.” Chris sighed contentedly, groping a handful of said booty as he fucked the night away.

“For my captain only…” Piers added, giving a little wince each time Chris’ slammed himself in all the way. He pushed himself up on his palms, arching his back and pushing back to Chris in time with his thrust.

The room was filled with both their erotic grunts as Chris pounded away, his thrusts getting more desperate as the climax built.

"Love you Piers... love you so damn much." Chris closed his eyes, feeling Piers wrap around himself.

"Mmm..." Piers gave a satisfied moan in response.

“Piers… gonna cum…” He said with raspy breath, pulling himself out and turned Piers over.

“Give it to me, Chrissss.” Piers laid with an encouraging smile, opening his mouth wide as he was showered with Chris’ cream, rocking the room with the intensity of his growls and painting Piers with ropes of white. He was quite the shooter tonight.

He braced himself on the couch for support as he panted, smiling proudly seeing Piers and the couch covered in his batter.

“Oh Chris what is this mess.” Piers teased, swiping a finger on the puddle between the lines of his abs, giving it a sniff and making a gesture of licking it off.

“Almost as good as the chowder we had at the shop.” He smiled, catching the slight disappointment on Chris’ face. “Thick and creamy.”

“But this is fresh and organic and straight from the source, so no complains.” He slowly slurped the cum off himself, letting Chris sample himself too with a kiss and a lick over his nipples.

Chris sighed in the aftermath of their lovemaking, lying side by side to Piers on the couch.

“Happy how the night turned out?” He asked Piers.

“Just fine.” He said. “Chowder, lobster, and Captain’s special. What’s not to like?”

“Listen to me next time I tell you to get ready then.” Chris smirked, caressing Piers as they kissed sensually now that lust was out of the way.

“I know.” He smiled cheekily. “Nothing like a bit of hard to get for the craving to build, that’s all.”

Chris rubbed his stubble on Piers’ cheek. “You want cheeky? Take this!”

“Oww.” Piers squirmed, trying to get his face away but he was caught in the bear hug.

“Better luck next time, ace.” Chris smiled and booped Pier’s nose with his own.

Piers looked up in thought, staring into Chris’ glowing pupils with a relaxed smile. “Next time should be that French bistro down the boulevard. I hear they have good steak and French onion…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tale. Also consider leaving a comment on the [artist's page](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Chris-say-hello-to-Piers-551686268) in support.


End file.
